How to Fall
by QuietSerenade
Summary: Oh, how the mighty have fallen.  For my first DDN. A series of misfortunes inspired by a set of prompts by r0o!


**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Inuyasha_ or it's characters.

* * *

Prompt One: Snicker

It had been sometime since the Inu-tachi had joined forces with Sesshoumaru and his troupe of followers. Kagome, being the generous hostess, had quickly adapted to accommodate the newest additions to their group. Crayons, candies, and various other confectionaries had drastically increased Kagome's yellow sack into a gigantic mass of obnoxious yellow that Inuyasha was now forced to carry where ever they went.

Regrettably, this would prove to be a problem for one of the new members. In fact, he felt that the hanyou did not deserve such a task. For time after time, the hanyou would leave his stench over the pack replacing the delectable scent of the miko, or a few of the objects would break in the hanyou's careless treatment. Surely, his trusty steed, Ah-Un, would be better suited for such a task.

And with firm resolve, a clawed hand reached for the bright bag. Determined to make it is own, it latched on to the pack and began to pull it from the hanyou's tight grasp.

"Hey! What the heck!" Inuyasha yelled as he began to lose his grip. "Let go!"

Quickly pulling back, Inuyasha began a lethal tug of war.

"Inuyasha, Sesshomaru! Cut it out!" Kagome yelled running to the two youkai fighting for the baggage. Unfortunately, it was too late.

An ominous rip filled the air, and the clattering of objects soon followed.

Inuyasha snickered.

Sesshoumaru was definitely screwed.

* * *

Prompt Two: Hunger

Sesshoumaru had considered the hanyou lucky. Inuyasha had merely been subjugated a few times, whereas he was now facing a torrent of venomous words, spewing from a person he was only trying to assist only a few minutes ago.

Face set in his trademark glare, Sesshoumaru allowed the miko to batter his sensitive hearing with angry lectures. Had he known he would be forced to concede to her angry outburst, perhaps he would have declined joining their little entourage. Yet, Sesshoumaru knew he wouldn't have refused the miko. Her mysterious nature and overwhelming loyalty called to Sesshoumaru's curiosity. And the fact, that her group would bring him closer to settling his revenge with Naraku only made the deal sweeter.

Resisting the urge to clamp his hand around the miko's delicate face, Sesshoumaru allowed her to vent her frustrations. Yes, he would let her have her way now, but soon she would face his own form of reprimanding.

And so the yelling continued.

Yet, something miraculous happened.

The longer the curvaceous the miko yelled at him, the more the pain began to lessen and the sound of her shrill voice dull. It was soon after that Sesshoumaru began to realize he could block out the verbal beating. Yes, he was slowly but surely becoming immune to the miko's attacks.

Finding a new sense of silence, Sesshoumaru continued to glare the miko's petite form. He began to study the graceful curves of her waistline and bosom, or the almost charming way her arms waved enthusiastically in the air. Her blue eyes danced with fire, and her cheeks were a complimentary rosy hue.

Slowly Sesshoumaru's irritation turned into hunger.

* * *

Prompt Three: Peanut

The group had been eerily quiet after Kagome's long, and definitely dangerous, outburst. Voice hoarse from abuse, Kagome huffed deep breaths of air. She and that bag had been through some rough times and now it was gone forever by some demented form of tug of war. Her precious tote was gone. Eternally lost in the feudal air breeze, its shredded remains would never find peace.

Tears suddenly sparked up in her eyes, and she fought to choke them back down. No way, was she going to cry in front of the emotionally-stunted youkai in front of her. Turning her back quickly, Kagome stomped over to her precious remains and began to rummage through the debris.

Tossing aside dented pots, torn books, and ruined food, Kagome finally came across was she was looking for. Opening the precious packaged good, Kagome allowed a small smile to light her face before she quickly bit down on the candy within her hand.

Yet even this small moment of bliss was ruined, for as soon as she swallowed the first bite a magenta striped wrist made its way around her waist. The steel band, known as Sesshoumaru's arm, launched her poor unsuspecting form into the air, with his body still firmly attached.

Shippo ran to Kagome's once occupied spot, the rest of the tachi sat back in stunned silence, and Rin merely clapped her hands and laughed. Sesshoumaru had kidnapped Kagome.

All that remained in Kagome's place was a lone piece of candy; it's partially folded wrapping ruffling with the breeze.

Flying swiftly through the sky, Sesshoumaru tightly held Kagome's soft form to his. Planning his revenge quietly and methodically, the inuyoukai was unaware of Kagome's rising ire. Her once lost anger had now returned in full force.

No one made Kagome waste a perfectly delicious, sinfully addictive, peanut buttery Reese's and got away with it.

* * *

Prompt Four: Caramel

Amber eyes scanned the land ahead, looking for an advantageous point of secrecy. Sesshoumaru did not wish to rebuke the miko in front of others. The others of her motley pack would no doubt find his methods unnecessary, but the miko's position needed to be reinforced; even if Sesshoumaru himself was unsure of her place.

Landing silently in a lightly covered clearing within the trees, Sesshoumaru released his passenger and took a small step back. He could now sense the female's anger in front of him, it bitter aura almost palpable.

Kagome quickly jerked her form around, her finger of retribution high in the air. Sesshoumaru was going to pay for the deaths he had caused earlier. Her precious yellow sack and scrumptious Reese's would be avenged!

Yet before she was even able to utter a syllable, Kagome's voice caught in the back of her throat. Mouth suddenly gone dry, her finger of retribution soon deflated and disappeared, and her once fiery glare was swiftly replaced with one of unsure, and slightly terrified confusion.

In front of her the icy lord had changed from cold and uncaring into something much more sinister. His muscles were tight, and his aura became overbearing in its intensity. Repressing a shiver, Kagome studied the youkai in front of her. Maybe she had gone a bit too far?

Resisting an urge to take a step back, Kagome hesitantly called, "Sesshoumaru?"

Now catching his gaze, Kagome continued, "Look, I'm sorry for getting so angry over the backpack, but it was really important to me."

Sesshoumaru didn't even twitch in response, but continued to stare the small miko. Fighting her instincts, Kagome took a small step forward; hoping that it would cause some sort of reaction in the heated inuyoukai.

And it did.

Kagome caught her breath and her heart began to ram wildly in her chest. Not one of his muscles had moved, but everything changed, because Kagome saw.

She saw that Sesshoumaru's arctic orbs had now become a dark, ominous caramel.

* * *

Prompt 5: Brown

"Uh, Sesshoumaru?" Kagome questioned quickly. She was definitely in trouble now.

Looking up into his darkened gaze, Kagome gave a small smile. "Are you ok?"

Sesshoumaru glared at the slightly attractive woman before him. Struggling with the urge to submit the miko the way his beast wanted, Sesshoumaru began to fight for control. He would not deny that the miko was appealing in some ways, but he would refrain from dominating her like his primal side called for. No, falling into a trap like that would be harmful for not only he, but for Kagome as well. Yes, he would save them both from ruin and refrain from touching the small curvaceous temptation in front of him.

At least that was the plan, until Kagome laid her fragile hand over his chest; worry and concern shining within her blue orbs. "Sesshoumaru, I really am sorry. Are you ok?"

Eyes flashing red, Sesshoumaru quickly pushed Kagome's form away from his. Her small body flew back, surprise overriding her features. And with a thick splash, Kagome suddenly found herself deep within a mud puddle.

Sesshoumaru looked down, mortified at his outburst. While his schooled face seemed impassive, inwardly he cursed at himself for his lack of control. What was the matter with him?

A small sniffle awoke him from his thoughts and Sesshoumaru looked down at the pitiful form before him.

Kagome looked at her mud-covered form, hair dripping with dirt; Kagome no longer felt the urge to hold back the tears. Hiding her face with her filthy hands, Kagome gave a hiccup of distress. She cried silently for her backpack, Reese's, and now ruined uniform. What did she ever do to Sesshoumaru? Why was he tormenting her like this?

Kneeling before the softly sobbing miko, Sesshoumaru reached a hand out to the brown form before him.

* * *

Prompt 6: Chocolate

Kagome looked up, her eyes red and puffy. What now? Sticking her bottom lip out in defiance, Kagome refused his hand. No way was she going to let him make this worse.

Noticing her stubborn behavior, Sesshoumaru resisted the urge to sigh. It seemed he would have to work for her forgiveness. Silently and calmly, he gathered the sniffling miko into his arm. Ignoring her initial protests, he peacefully made his way to a nearby source of water. The small creek was hardly suitable for bathing in, but it would suffice for now.

The trickle of the small creek distracted the miko long enough for him to set the miko down on a nearby fallen tree and rip a piece of her ruined dress from her surprised form.

"Hey! I could have saved this skirt." Kagome complained as she noticed the missing piece.

Once again ignoring the fussing miko, Sesshoumaru quickly dipped the cloth in the cool creek. Cleaning the rag of any dirt, Sesshoumaru made sure the cloth was suitably clean before heading back.

Curious as to what the inuyoukai was doing, Kagome quieted down and watched him carefully. Sesshoumaru was acting weird today, and so far that meant bad news for her. Warily, Kagome allowed Sesshoumaru approach her sore and messy form.

"Hey, Sesshoumaru, what are you doing?"

"Quiet, miko."

And before she knew it, the cool rag was pressed to her face; smearing the traces of dirt and grime away from her eyes.

"What?" Kagome asked in shock, unsure of how to react.

Sesshoumaru didn't respond to her question with words, but gently as if the wind might blow the moment away, he wrapped his arm around her. A silent apology for his transgressions.

Sesshoumaru decided that no amount of words could make up for the miko's losses today, but perhaps she would respond to something she gave freely.

Affection.

Kagome sighed and happily wrapped her arms around him in return in a show of acceptance, much to Sesshoumaru surprise and pleasure. Her soft form cushioned against his lean frame, and her delicious scent, though diluted by the mud, filled his senses. A small rumble of contentment made its way past his defenses, and it was quickly responded by a small feminine giggle.

It was then that Sesshoumaru realized that the miko had become more than an ally.

No, the miko had become much more.

And with dread – or excitement, Sesshoumaru couldn't really tell- he realized that he wanted to do much more than holding. Ignoring this new realization, Sesshoumaru refrained from following other urges. This was supposed to be an act of apology not lechery.

Unaware of her hugging partner's thoughts, Kagome smiled at the new understanding she had of the youkai within her grasp. Despite all of the terrible things that he had done today, he had been willing to apologize and make amends. Maybe there was hope for Sesshoumaru after all.

Sure he was mean, bitter, and somewhat of a sourpuss, but like dark chocolate, the youkai had a surprisingly sweet side.

* * *

Sorry for all the grammatical errors. It was late and the sandman was calling.

Hope you enjoyed it!

_QuietSerenade_


End file.
